


如何驯养野猫

by PeachesCarrots3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesCarrots3000/pseuds/PeachesCarrots3000





	如何驯养野猫

窗外月朗星稀，夜空干净清爽的如同一块黑色大理石，月光罪恶的偷偷溜进复仇者大厦的某一层的一间卧室，照亮床上正在发生的事情。  
“啊……Steve……把你的手松开……嗯唔……”  
自从Tony呈现出明显猫化的特征之后，Steve多了一个爱好，那就是喜欢上了Tony猫尾巴的触感并且持之以恒的把它绕成各种样子，缠在手上把玩。  
但对于Tony来说这绝对是个甜蜜的惩罚。  
在Steve又一次恶意的从上到下撸了一把尾巴之后，Tony喘息着坐在他身上扭了几下，伸手就要阻止他的下一步动作，却被后者抓住了手腕。  
“Tony，不可以，刚才你答应我什么来着？”  
Tony两只毛绒绒的耳朵抖了两下，垂了下来，辩解道：“可这也太犯规了吧？你又没养过猫……”  
“可我知道怎么让一只猫舒服，你说是吗？”一边说，Steve一边熟练的把手探到身上那人的穴口，不出意外已经摸到了满手的湿滑。  
Tony咬着嘴唇轻微挪了挪，屁股上立刻得到了一个响亮的巴掌，他没忍住漏出好听的哼声，虽然雷声大雨点小似的挨了这么一下，但他还是觉得这过于羞耻了，细滑的皮肤上泛起一层好看的粉红色。  
“自己咬住。”Steve卷起Tony的背心，示意道。  
棕色眼睛的猫咪只能乖乖的露出尖尖的小牙，期间还被这个无耻之徒捏住舌头亵玩了一番。  
“咬好了，不许松开哦。”Steve嘱咐道，他俯身亲吻两颗小小的乳尖，Tony闷闷的尖叫了一声，突然的刺激让一直得不到疏解的欲望开始沸腾，他挺起腰杆，不由自主的在Steve大腿上蹭了起来，蹭得那上面一片水光，小穴难耐的收缩。  
Steve这时候还是始终不急不慢的，在Tony的胸膛锁骨和猫耳处不停的咬着，吻着，任由自己硬得不行，但表情依旧是水波一样的温柔，波澜不惊。  
“唔……求你了……Steve……”Tony终于忍不住开口讨饶了，他的声音因为嘴里含着衣料而变得很不清晰，但在拥有四倍听力的Steve那里，所有声音都被无限放大，连尾音细小的颤抖都听得一清二楚。  
“那你该怎么做？”Steve盯着眼前的人，他的一丝表情都不愿放过。  
棕色的眼睛睁大，显然现在已经糊掉的脑袋已经不支持他想这么复杂的问题了。  
“如果一只猫咪要求抚摸，他该怎么做呢？”Steve耐心的引导，嘴角翘起，打定了坏主意。  
Tony想了一会，眼睛里泛起湿润的泪光，一副要被欺负过头的样子，但还是软软的挨了过去，脸颊蹭着男人的衣领，轻轻叫了一声：  
“喵～”  
Steve深吸了一口气，构筑好的理智的高墙差点轰然倒塌。他凑近，似乎隐约闻到了猫咪唇边香甜的味道，他喘着粗气急切的亲吻过去：“你怎么这么香，是吃什么了吗？”  
Tony仰着头承受这个吻，又乖又糯的回答：“嗯……吃了颗奶糖……啊！”  
不知道触到了Steve哪个点，总之这句话烧的他那根紧绷的弦彻底断线，对准濡湿的穴口猛地顶了进去。  
太深了。  
Tony这样想着，他仰起脖子努力适应着，呼吸都被烫到有些凌乱，眼角滑落几滴泪水，可怜的样子人让人更忍不住蹂躏他，弄坏他。  
实际上Steve这么想的，也这么做了。他等到Tony稍稍适应了一段时间，便大开大合的动了起来，高热润滑而且还在层层收缩的内壁贪婪的挽留着，越来越大的水声仿佛能让整个大厦的人听到。  
Tony被上下颠着，沙哑软糯的呻吟连他自己都意识不到，黑色猫耳被握在大手里玩弄着，躲也躲不开，快感累积到了顶峰，Tony抽泣着喊道：“Steve……Steve……亲亲我……”  
Steve亲吻他的同时，一记深顶，粗大的柱身狠狠地摩擦过敏感点，Tony只觉得眼前一花，通电一般的感觉使他浑身都颤抖起来，指甲在男人身上划出几道痕迹。Steve看着他前面的小东西可怜兮兮的被自己操射直到现在还没回过神的样子，内心深处的饱满感简直要多到要溢出，他从未有过如此真实而充盈的幸福，那就是手还能握住他的手，叫他的名字他还能笑着回应，吻还能落满他的全身。  
连那颗跳动的心也属于他。  
Steve最终亲上了那对焦糖色眼睛。  
“谁说我不会养猫的，嗯？”

End.


End file.
